


Rebuttal: A Mind of My Own

by Greysgate



Series: A Mind of My Own [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dick Jokes, Gay For You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greysgate/pseuds/Greysgate
Summary: Romance, from the point of view of Archaeologicus Minor.





	Rebuttal: A Mind of My Own

The Big O is everything I dreamed. O'Neill, that is.

There's some cuddling afterward, which we enjoy immensely, and when Jack drifts off to sleep, Daniel gets up for a shower. One must take proper care of one's tools, you know, and Daniel's into hygiene. But when he comes back to bed, Jack's awake.

He wants to talk. Has to set up perimeters for the relationship. That's his way, and Daniel accepts it. I mean, this is serious for both of them but especially for Jack. His career's at stake here.

No displays of affection on the base, off world, or in the presence of anyone they know. That's a given. Not even a glance or a gleam in the eye. Business as usual, as if this never happened.

Contented at last, we all attempt to get some sleep. However, I think I've waited long enough for this relationship to get off the ground, and rise early. Daniel glances at the bedside clock and calculates an hour before it goes off. Which should be about the same timetable I'm planning.

Jack is sleeping on his back, so his body's in easy reach. Already I'm whispering to Archaeologicus Major, letting him know I'm ready for action. What we don't expect, however, is the reaction when Daniel's hand skims over Jack's belly, headed south.

Startled O'Neill is quite a sight to behold, let me tell you! The man's hot-wired for action even in his sleep. Next thing I know, Daniel's flat on his back with a hundred eighty pounds of Colonel on top of us with a fist drawn back, ready to take no prisoners. The fist impacts before Jack's sleep-fogged brain can stop it, crashing right into Daniel's cheek.

"Jack, it's me! Don't kill me!"

"Dammit, Daniel! You know never to touch me when I'm sleepin'!" He relaxes and climbs off, switching on the lamp to check out the damage. "You okay, babe?"

There's a bruise starting already. Daniel's left eye is smarting. Suddenly I'm not interested in romance.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispers, delicately touching the bruise. He goes to kiss Daniel's brow and the archaeologist turns away.

"It's okay," Daniel says softly, but inside he's embarrassed and hurt. He knew better. Jack had given instruction early on about how to wake him when it's time for him to take watch. _Call me by name and give my toes a shake so you're out of range of my fists, or you'll get it. It's a combat-ready reaction._ But Daniel was thinking this would be different, since they'd slept side by side all night in Jack's own bed. Now he knows even that distinction doesn't make a difference. It can't, not if he wants his lover to stay alive.

He flings back the covers and gets up with Jack hot on his heels, apologizing and trying to touch, with Daniel pushing his hands away.

Oh, boy. I'm in for a long haul here. Daniel can ignore me like you wouldn't believe.

 

* * *

 

 

The briefing's over, and Daniel's still sitting at the table. He saw the doodles on Jack's pad -- a pillar candle with pinecones, an undecorated urn, javelins and soccer balls. They had the desired effect -- I'm fat and happy -- but Daniel is finishing up his own notes while reciting the Greek alphabet in the back of his mind to make me lose interest so he can get up from the table without ditching his dignity.

Jack's still doodling, unwilling to leave Daniel's side.

Wish he was doodling me. Or vice versa.

 

* * *

 

 

Four hours into the mission, we're hightailing it back to the gate. Jack has been distracted and moody. Daniel's been quiet and kept his head down, won't even look at the man. Nobody doubted Daniel's plausible little lie about the black eye he's sporting, but Sam and Teal'c have been shooting glances between the CO and the civilian. They know something's up between them.

And it isn't me.

At the moment, however, we've got a troop of Jaffa on our... uh... six. I'm not looking for a naquadah enema, so I'm being a good boy. We make it home in no time, shaken but not stirred, and after the requisite debriefing, hit the showers.

There goes that damn Greek alphabet again.

This has got to be the most stubborn man on the planet!

He's pissing me off. Thinks he's so cerebral, more powerful than a hard-on. He forgets that he's still just a guy underneath it all, and that, when it comes to deep-seated desires, _I'm_ the boss.

He needs a demonstration of who's really in charge of his body.

It's not going to be pretty.

 

* * *

 

 

"I _said_ I was sorry!" Jack growls dispiritedly. He's standing on the far side of Daniel's desk, touching things with just his fingertips, like he's afraid to pick anything up. Which he probably is. He's been griped at about that a lot.

Daniel won't even look at him. "It was my fault," he says quietly. "I knew better. I just..."

Oh, great. He's on the verge of tears.

"I just wanted to love you a little." His voice is just a whisper. He wants to be all petulant and wallow in self-pity.

Fat chance, with me around.

Jack is right there. In grabbing distance. I remind Daniel of that with a little twitch.

 _Not on the base,_ he reminds me.

 _Then go home,_ I respond, complete with reminders of last night's fun and games.

He ignores me. _Work to do,_ he reminds us. _Leave me alone._

Jack turns and walks out stiffly. He knows he can't win this. He'll just have to wait till Archa. Major defrosts.

Daniel is staring at a piece of pottery we brought back. Runs his fingers over the gritty surface tracing the incised writing with the ridges of his fingerprints, feeling more than seeing the script.

_Touch sensors engaged._

_Damn,_ I'm good.

He keeps the lights low because he's light sensitive. The overheads give him headaches, so he uses the lamps more to light his desk. It sets a mood.

_Check._

The scent of fresh coffee compels him to reach for the cup. Scent and taste are working fine. _Check._ The aftertaste of the coffee can be manipulated to stimulate another memory... the taste of Jack's pre-come on his tongue.

He relaxes back into his chair and closes his eyes. Remembers kissing Jack. The feel of that long, lean shaft sliding between his lips, how strange and exciting it felt to be doing that. Best of all, though, was Jack O'Neill giving himself up to Daniel Jackson, letting him inside where no other man has gone before. Daniel was in control that night, taking the lead. He'd been the alpha male, and he had loved it. Loved _Jack._

 _Remember?_ I remind him, tapping against his trousers. Heat and slippery Astroglide, tight muscles squeezing and stroking me. Jack's ass taking in every inch of me and begging for more.

Daniel groans. He rubs his face, imagining Jack's lips encircling me, Jack's fingers in his ass while he swallows me whole. Jack's hands rubbing me till I explode.

Oh, _yeah._ I am sooo there! It's damn hot in these trousers.

Archa. Major glances at the door, confirming that it's closed. He unbuttons his trousers, grabs a tissue from the box on his desk and reaches inside, intending to soothe my aching head with a little self-love. I'm having none of that and stubbornly ignore those articulate fingers. I'm ready. Loaded and hot. But not in the mood for a helping hand. The more he rubs, the faster I wilt.

He loses focus and gives up with a frustrated sigh, buttoning up and pouting at the pottery.

 _"Fine,_ then!" he snaps and stands up. His chair rolls back and hits the bookcase. He doesn't even flinch, grabbing his jacket and heading for the locker room to change into civvies. Less than an hour later he's at home in the shower, giving me all he's got.

He's gonna rub my skin off, but this is a battle of wills that I won't let him win. Only one thing is going to satisfy me, Dr. Jackson! Put down the conditioner and pick up the damn phone!

 

* * *

 

 

Jack is wary as he enters the apartment. He sees the tension in Daniel's face and cringes a little at the sight of the black eye as the door shuts behind him. "You wanted to see me?" He sticks his hands in his pockets, not sure what to do with himself.

Daniel is wearing his bathrobe and slippers, and nothing else.

I wave hello.

Jack grins and waves back. "Is that an excavation tool ready for a dig or are you just happy to see me?"

Daniel frowns.

Jack sobers. "You forgive me yet?"

"I forgave you when you hit me," Daniel snarls. "I was mad at myself. Still am."

"So you punish _me_ for it? Is that how it's gonna be between us?"

"I'm complicated, Jack," Daniel pouts. "I don't even understand myself sometimes."

Jack takes him in his arms and just holds him, careful not to bump into me. Not that I'd mind, I just prefer not to get... uh... bent. After a moment, Daniel embraces him and sighs against his shoulder.

"I don't know how to do this," he moans.

"Just remember who and what I am," Jack murmurs in his ear, planting a little kiss on the side of his neck. "I have to be a soldier first. After that, I'm all yours."

Whoa, _lips!_ Warm breath raising the little hairs along there. Time for me to take things up a notch.

"Uh, Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Did you have a repressed desire to be a drummer when you were a kid?"

"No. Why?"

"Because the little archaeologist is tapping a rhythm on my crotch."

"Just knocking on the door, Jack."

That gets a little breathy laugh.

"Well, then, come right in."

"No hockey?" Daniel asks. "No beer?"

"Later," he growls.

 _Oooooh,_ yeah.

Both of his hands are now full of Jackson ass, grinding me and the little Colonel together. _Nice salute, sir!_

_Backatcha._

He's reaching into the robe, going for the gold. _Yeah, baby!_ Misbehave all you want.

Both hands are all over me, stroking and smoothing over my raw skin, setting me on fire. His hands are hot and rough, cupping my balls, squeezing them till I'm ready to pop. He's kissing Daniel's neck, moving slowly down his chest, nosing into the robe. His tongue sweeps over a flexed pectoral and Daniel's watching. He can't keep his balance and staggers back against the bookcase in the entryway.

Jack's an animal now, wild and savage. He nips Daniel's left nipple and gets a yelp and a gasp. That almost drives me over the edge, a hot spurt of pleasure searing me from balls to helmet.

"Oh, Jesus, Jack! Take me to bed," he moans.

Jack's hand slides deeper into Daniel's crotch, one finger dipping quickly into his ass, and then gone. It feels so good Daniel's knees give. My head is spinning now, intoxicated.

Daniel trips on his robe on the way to the bedroom, and crashes into Jack's arms.

"Slow down there, hot dog," Jack teases.

Wincing as he stands up, Daniel is holding his face, which he bumped on Jack's shoulder when he fell.

"I'm sorry," Jack murmurs again. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Daniel. It's just gonna take me some time to overcome instincts."

"Don't try to," Daniel advises, reaching for Jack's shirt. "You need that alertness in the field. I'm the one who has to adjust."

For a moment they just stand there, just outside the bedroom door, looking into each other's eyes. Jack's hand drifts across the bruise, and Daniel nestles his face into Jack's palm, ignoring the throbbing there. "I love you," he whispers. "I have for a long time."

"Daniel." Jack holds his face with both hands, and descends to his lips with a kiss that shakes the pillars of heaven. He's pouring his whole heart and soul into that, and it has an effect.

_Boy, does it!_

We're not gonna make it to the bedroom.

Jack drops to his knees and kisses me, wrapping one hand around me, the other on my balls. He's a little uncertain at first and scrapes me with his teeth. Hurts a little, but it's exciting pain. Daniel's watching, his hands carding through that silver hair, making it stand on end all over the place. Jack is sucking, his tongue swirling all over me. He breaks away for a second to wet three of his fingers, then swallows me again to the sound of a guttural moan from Archa. Major.

Daniel's hands grasp that silver hair. His hips start to pump. "Jack," he gasps. "Oh, God, Jack, I'm..."

I'm fighting it. I want more, so much more, but I've been waiting so long and Jack's mouth is so hot and wet, his tongue so rough-sweet I can't stop can't think can't hold back--

"AhhhhoooohhhJaaaauuuhhh _God!"_

Jack swallows and smiles around me, exhaling a soft little laugh that tickles my hair.

I feel much better now, throbbing with lovely afterglow.

Only he's not done with me yet. He's got a finger in Daniel's ass, probing and stroking while his mouth continues swirling around me as I deflate. _Ohhhh, this is so fucking good._

Reluctantly he draws away and they head for the bedroom. I'm taking a little break at the moment while Daniel looks for some lotion, keeping one eye on Jack as he does this hot striptease, flexing his muscles while Daniel appreciates. He groans as he arrives back at the bed, looking down at _flagrante delectabilis O'Neillus._

"Do you have any idea how hot you are, Jack?" Daniel growls.

"Show me," he teases, wiggling his hips, making the little Colonel dance.

"I never thought I'd be eyeing another man's dick with sex in mind, you know," Daniel confesses as he climbs onto the bed and prostrates himself between Jack's legs. "I've never done this before. With a guy."

Jack's face brightens. "Really? You felt plenty experienced last night."

Daniel raises a hand and waves. "Cultural expert, here. I read a lot. Boned up on the subject when I figured out you were... uh... interested. No pun intended."

"Boned up, huh?" Jack chuckles. "My ass is still tingling from the boning."

Daniel smiles. He watches Jack watching him as he lowers his head and starts nibbling the little Colonel. Intentionally scraping his teeth lightly over that satin-smooth flesh, swelled to the breaking point. Jack shouts, hands slamming against the headboard.

"God, stop, stop stop! I can't stand it," he pants a few moments later. "That's too fucking good, Daniel. That mouth of yours ought to be illegal."

"It is in some states," Jackson teases. He prowls up Jack's body to his lips and kisses him. And then promptly finds himself flipped onto his back with Jack's arms around him.

There is kissing the likes of which this Earth has never seen. The universe trembles, and when they draw apart, blue eyes and brown are heavy-lidded, drugged, locked in silent conversation. Jack's fingers smooth up Daniel's arm to his hand, flipping the cap on the lotion without looking away; a well-practiced team, moving together without thought. Daniel squeezes the tube and lets his hand drift down to the bed.

Jack pulls away to lubricate himself, and Daniel rolls onto his belly, turning his head to the side to watch.

"I want to see your face," Jack breathes. "I want you under me, looking at me while I fuck you."

"This way will be easier on your knees," Daniel assures him gently.

Jack nods and moves behind him, breathing hard. He strokes his slick fingers from the base of Daniel's balls upward, seeking and finding that intimate place he's wanted. One finger steals gently inside and Daniel gasps, his cheeks tightening in response, then relaxing as I stir.

"Good?" Jack asks hopefully.

"You have no idea," Daniel murmurs with a little moan, hugging the pillows.

Another finger steals inside, probing, twirling, thrusting, driving me crazy. Jack's lips stroke Daniel's buttocks, nibbling and nipping, dropping little kisses here and there. But Jack is in a hurry and settles over Daniel's backside. He guides himself in and pushes. Daniel tries to stay relaxed, but it's too much, too fast. He grunts and jerks away.

"Slower," he pants. "Take it slow and easy."

"Sorry, babe," Jack whispers, his body reclining fully against Daniel's back now. His fingers stroke across Daniel's shoulder and arm, then back up to his face, touching his cheek, tracing lightly around the discolored area around his eye. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Daniel. I never mean to, but I know I do it a lot."

"Shhhh. Just feel me, Jack. Feel _us."_

The little Colonel is moving so smoothly I can barely feel it, until I realize he's all the way in. It's indescribable, this sensation of being filled, stretched, completed. I'm aching, drugged with love. I think it can't get any better than this... and then he starts to move.

Oh, I was _wrong!_

Sweet, deep strokes turn me inside out. My skin is on fire, my mind struggling to endure the thought-blanking sweeps across Daniel's prostate that send me... somewhere... and make me quake. Daniel is swearing now, shouting in a dozen different languages. His hips rock back, jarring against Jack's pelvis, urging him to move faster, harder, deeper. He clutches the pillows and pushes up to hands and knees and Jack reaches beneath him, taking hold of me in a fierce grip. It hurts wonderfully, he's squeezing me so hard, fingers stretching my skin, sliding down and back, demanding that I obey him.

I can't resist. I don't want to. It starts as the little Colonel buries himself home, heat and light shooting up from inside, twisting my balls into spasms, pulsing down my length and ejecting hot semen all over his hand and the bed. Daniel collapses in a heap with a lusty, hoarse yell that cracks the bricks in the wall. Jack falls on top of him, jamming forcefully into his depths with a series of loud, raspy grunts as he shoots his load.

For a long time, neither of them can move. Jack's fingers are slack as they lay wrapped around me, trapped beneath their bodies. Then he lifts himself a little and pulls his hand away.

I miss it instantly.

"You're a screamer," he puffs in Daniel's ear proudly.

"No shit, Sherlock! Got some volume there yourself. I'm deaf in one ear."

"Want me to get off?"

"No." Daniel sighs, clenching his cheeks around the little Colonel. "I've got you right where I want you."

Slowly, they disentangle and adjust to face one another. They're smiling. Jack spreads himself over Daniel until the little Colonel and I are nestled together. We're sticky and sweaty and slick with semen and lotion, and I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life.

This is good. Better than I ever imagined. And I'm not giving this up for anything or anyone. Not ever.

FIN


End file.
